A Companions Guide to Smut: Percy Jackson
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: A collection of smut stories based in the Percy Jackson universe, an anthology of fan requests and standalone ideas.
1. Statues (Medusa, Percy, Annabeth)

_**Fan request by: ObeliskX**_

It was foolish of the little demigod's to have crossed into her hideout. Her emporium wasn't much of a tourist attraction but heroes always had a habit of finding their way here. Many of them have never left, silently on display outside as a warning to others (those paying attention). And the gorgon Medusa likes the company.

So imagine her surprise when two fresh young heroes arrived to pay her a visit completely by chance. A young son of her former lover Poseidon and a brat daughter of her nemesis Athena, accompanied by a Satyr. The three of them were blissfully unaware of her identity when she greeted them, quickly realizing their folly when she removed the black veil to reveal her hideous face and hissing green vipers for hair. And her eyes, eye no mortal can ever look upon again without turning to stone. Such is the curse the goddess placed upon her.

Out of the three it was the woodland creature who was the slowest, his eyes widening as he saw her true face before he was frozen for all eternity sitting on that bench with a look of horror. The heroes managed to evade her sight for a time, dodging her through the maze of statues while she swiped at them with her brass talon and long hands, the tall woman hunting them throughout the building only managing to tear away at their clothing and skin swipe by swipe until she cornered them one at a time.

The girl was first, the blonde teenager chasing herself into a corner trying to avoid her talons, her outfit ripped apart leaving her front wide open and a a large tear running across her jeans exposing her delicate womanhood. The girl tripped over the ragged fabric falling to the floor, spinning back and making the mistake of forgetting to close her eyes. One glance as she was stone.

The boy quickly followed, bellowing in outrage as she rose her fists up in the air to smash the fresh statue to pieces, revenge on the one who cursed her. The young man had also met the business end of her talons shredding his shirt and trousers, his bare chest puffing out while his young penis swung between his legs thanks to the gash Medusa caught him with slinging his trousers in two. He didn't notice or care as he charged forward, bronze sword in hand ready to cut the monsters head on. She spun around swatting the sword aside and pinning the boy to the wall with her arm, choking the life out of him until she gave him a pained look.

"Forgive me my dear" she apologized to the boy, releasing the furious statue from her grasp as he stood there glaring at her. She regarded her new acquisition sympathetically looking over his condition, an amused smile rising on her lips when she saw his crotch had stiffened at some point during the ordeal. For one so young he looked rather impressive. "Such a shame. You might have grown to become an excellent lover" she remarked stroking the boys stone cock with her hand.

She stared into the statues eyes, seeking any semblance of life within. She was never sure if she actually killed her victim when they were petrified, often theorizing they were still aware of their surroundings while forever frozen, able to see, hear and feel every sensation without the ability to move or speak. Unable to warn anyone of the monster who did this to them. The thought brought her comfort, a sense she wasn't alone in this building as she lived out her life in solitude. She continued to jerk off the frozen dick in her hands, imagining the boy feeling her fingers wrapping around the shaft and pumping him unable to stop her. She chuckled, deciding she would have much more fun with him later, maybe rewarding him with a blow job after she's dealt with the girl.

She walked over to the frozen daughter of Athena, scowling down at her as she cracked her knuckles ready to smash the stone girl to rubble. But when she saw the girls exposed chest and groin, how her teenage pussy was available to her alongside her flat tits, Medusa saw a way to get a little more payback before she destroyed the statue. "I do hope you can feel this" she told the girl, her vipers hissing at her as she rubbed her fingers between her stone legs against her young pussy staring into the girl's face menacingly. "And I hope it isn't pleasant."

Using her talons Medusa dug her finger into the girl's tiny opening, chiseling deeper until she was fucking the cold statue with two long fingers wishing she could hear the poor demigod make some sort of sound. But she thought it, the screams as the girl's hymen shattered and her talons ripping through her tight walls bringing agony and suffering to the teenager. Her snakes slithered closer to the demigod's face snapping at her expression, hissing in laughter as the gorgon raped the frozen girl.

Growing bored of torturing an inanimate object Medusa opted to keep the girl a little longer, carrying her out to the front to place with the others she'd petrified. She brought the son of Poseidon out next, arranging him opposite the bench he sat upon earlier so she could look upon him whenever she wanted. Tilting her head to examine the boy, his handsome form and erect penis standing to attention, she decided to play with the arrangement of the statues until finally settling on a bizarre spectacle. Placing the formally blonde girl on top of the boy, slotting his cock into her entrance, Medusa stepped back and sat down beside the stone satyr admiring her handiwork, the two demigod's locked in an eternal moment of anguish and escasty. "You have to enjoy the little things in my line of work" she said to the sitting woodland creature next to her, patting its lap as she sat back and smiled.

The two statues stared at one another in frozen silence, their stone bodies trapped conjoined while somewhere within two lost heroes wept.


	2. Love Underwater (Percy, Annabeth)

**_This one was already on this site, but for the sake to completing the anthology it'd be a good idea to include it into the series. here one of my first stand alone Percy Jackson smut one-shots._**

They had their first kiss in the lake. Actually, that was a lie. Their first real kiss was in the mess hall, but their most memorable kiss was after that when the campers threw them both into the lake. Percy took the air bubbles to create a small pocket of air underwater so they could share the moment privately away from the waiting audience.

Best underwater kiss they'd ever had.

After several months of dating Annabeth was delighted when Percy invited her to the same lake for an equally memorable experience, and intrigued when he suggested she bring swimwear. So dressing in her one piece swimsuit under her orange camp T-shirt and jean shorts, she joined him at the waterside where he was already stripped to a pair of loose trunks waiting patiently in the water up to his knees.

Not for the first time she silently marveled at his toned and muscular chest and combed sandy hair, his face supporting a cute smile as he watched her approach with his sea-green gaze. For the last five years she found him little more than an annoying idiot who's ass she had to keep saving. Now she couldn't stop looking at it.

She stopped at the edge of the lake, kicking off her sandals as her boyfriend stared up at her. "Well?" He asked, gesturing to the water. "What are you waiting for? Jump in."

Annabeth smiled, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "Just admiring the view" she said coyly, a playful twinkle in her eye.

Percy sighed, stepping out of the lake to join her on dry land. "Like what you see?" He asked, standing before her an inch or two higher.

She looked him up and down, taking in his broad figure and noticeable muscles, resisting the urge to grab hold of him and throw him to the floor. She needs to have her fun first. She returned her gaze to his before shrugging "I've seen better."

Percy didn't bat an eye at the remark, knowing her too well to assume she was joking. "Oh really?" He smiled, stepping closer to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he leant in to whisper in her ear "You didn't think so last Tuesday in your bedroom."

Annabeth giggled as he kissed her neck softly. "It was dark. Everything looked bigger than in the cold light of day."

"Ouch. Now your just being mean." He looked at her without malice, his nose brushing hers as he gently swayed his hips, rocking her body in a slow sensual dance. "Just once couldn't you be nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you" she replied, letting him circle her around until her back was to the lake. "Nice enough to be bluntly honest. You're not as impressive as you might think seaweed brain."

"I impressed you enough to get you to kiss me didn't I?"

"You kissed me first."

"No, you did, remember? In Typhons mountain? You kissed me."

"That doesn't count" she insisted sternly. "I thought you were going to get yourself killed. You were declared dead, we had a funeral. You don't deserve to have that moment."

"Tough luck. I say it counts" he declared, locking his lips with hers to stop her arguing. She let him have this win, pushing into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck tightly. They stood there for a long, passionate minute before breaking it so he could lift her T-shirt over her head and toss it aside, looking dishearten at her purple swimsuit. "I was hoping for a bikini" he pouted.

She smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, her hands moving down to her shorts. "Maybe in your dreams" she whispered, sliding the piece of clothing down her legs and kicking them aside, leaving her half naked with her boyfriend on the lakeside.

He looked down at her in silence, taking a moment to appreciate her perfect figure as she stood there impatiently. Come on, I don't have all day, she thought, coming her eyebrow to indicate her drifting attention. He took the hint, snapping his gaze back to hers while leaning quickly down to kiss her again. Better. She pushed herself on her tiptoes to pull him in closer, her arms holding his neck tightly as his hands drifted down her body. After a tender moment he grasped her waist, bending his knees...

And tossed her backwards into the cold water.

She cried out as she hit the water, plummeting into the lake with a huge splash. She broke the surface seconds later, flailing her arms and gasping for air. "Goddamnit You jerk!" She screamed, spluttering water out her lungs as she blinked her eyes back into focus. But when she looked back to shore, she saw no one there. "Percy?" She called, scanning the lakeside, unable to find him anywhere.

Then she felt something grasp her ankle and she was pulled under again. She flailed around as she sank like a stone, dragged under by an unseen force until the light from the sun faded above her. She instinctively screamed, all her air being emptied from her mouth. Suddenly he was there, by her side as always, his muscular arms wrapping around her as he placed his mouth over hers, sharing his air with her and helping her breath through a kiss.

She gulped in the oxygen as he held her, using his powers to control the surrounding air bubbles into making a small pocket around her head, enabling them both to breath freely. She coughed up the last of the lake before punching him. "Not funny!"

"I'm sorry" he said stifling a laugh. "But if left up to you it would be winter before you got down here."

She glared at him, measured the best way to bash his brains out. "Fine. You got me here. Now what?"

"Let me show you" he smiled, altering the currents to carry the two of them deeper into the lake till they were floating above the water bed.

Below them, illuminated in the darkness by a collection of glow fish, Annabeth marveled at the coral structures growing out the floor. And in the Centre was a suspiciously conspicuous bed. "You have got to be kidding me" she said, looking back at her boyfriend. "You brought me down here so we could have sex underwater?"

He looked away sheepishly. "Well, I thought our underwater kiss was special. I just thought that...it's stupid, I know. Tyson even helped set this up, like our own private..."

His sentences was halted when his girlfriend smashed her lips into his, surprising him with a deep and lustful kiss. "It amazing" she whispered. "Now shut up and fuck me seaweed brain."

He didn't argue, resist, or hesitate. Percy shot forward and kissed her back, their bodies melding into one another as they drifted down to the bed at the bottom of the lake, the dormant sea creature quickly vacating the premises. Percy let Annabeth maneuver them both so he sank against the mattress, her body above his as she grinned down against him. She could feel his erection through his trucks trying to reach out for her so she set it free, yanking his waist band down to let his cock snap up against her stomach. She didn't waste time taking it slow, pulling the bottom of her swim suit aside to reveal her waiting pussy, opening her fold with her fingers and guiding him inside her. He pulled her down on him hard, the feeling of his cook and a gallon of water rushing through her entrance making her gasp. She gazed down at him with a grin, rocking her hips to begin the surreal ride of riding his cock underwater. It was like wading through custard, her muscles burning as she work harder to get herself off. But she was damn sure she was going to have her orgasm even if it took all the strength it had.

Luckily for her Percy had no such issues with the water and proceeded to thrust up into her, pounding his cock as deep as he could into her pussy, air bubbles forming between them as the lake filled her up, the sensation strangling intoxicating. He biggest challenge was maintaining the air pocket letting Annabeth breath while having his dick milked for his cum, made even harder when her back arched upwards and she grasped his thigh to get more force behind her, the strain making him want to fuck her harder.

"Fuck!" He breathed, not needing the air being in his element. Annabeth panted in her little bubble, becoming light headed as the oxygen was quickly being used up. She bounced sluggishly on top of him, the pair of them floated just above the bed as they thrusted against each other, pushing for a quick climax. It was difficult, but worth it when they felt the familiar build up. "Shit, I'm cumming!" Percy shouted through the water, his head falling back to the mattress.

"Me...too..." she screamed, her voice weak and breathless as she came against him, her hips shaking wildly as he speared her deep, his cum painting her insides white. Her lungs started to aching, the air running thin as she started to drift unconscious, her eyes clouding over until Percy sat up and gave her mouth to mouth once more. She felt better soon enough once he redirected the fresh air bubbles to replace the air she used up, expanding the air pocket until it encased the whole bed, lowering her onto the scaly mattress as she made out with the son of Poseidon.

"Shit" she said, her breathing returning to normal as she looked around at the new air pocket, leaving the two lovers dripping wet but relatively dry as the lake hovered around them. "That was...that was unbelievable."

"Should've considered the risk of asphyxiation" Percy grumbled, stroking her cheek worriedly. "You okay?"

She took his hand and kissed him. "Never better. You were amazing. This is amazing." She gave him a suddenly, teasing glance. "But still not that impressive."

Percy stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously? I just made love to you at the bottom of the lake! I nearly fucked you until you passed out!"

"From lack of air, not from unfathomable pleasure." She lay back against the bed on her elbows, staring at him expectantly with a cocked eyebrow. "You'll have to do better than that."

Percy gawped at her, but then his brain finally clicked to what she was trying to do. "Oh" he said, smiling. "You want better? Then I'll give you better" he said, accepting her challenge. He reached up and pulled her swimsuit over her shoulders quickly, yanking it down her body in one swift motion. She laughed as she was stripped naked, her boobs rolling free as she fell against the bed, letting Percy pull the latex off her legs and tossing it out into the lake. He quickly pulled off his own trucks, casting them away also before laying beside her, his naked body pressed against hers as his face hovered close to hers. "I have just the thing for you" he said confidently. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told, shutting her eyes and relaxing on her back, waiting for her boyfriend to surprise her. She felt his breath on her lips as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, sensing his face hovering over her smooth belly moving towards her exposed pussy. Don't tell me it's a hand job. Uninteresting. Sure enough, his fingers pressed against her clit, making her gasp involuntarily. He kissed her neck, slowly circling her pussy, drawing out as much of her arousal as he could. "Is that it?" She asked disappointed.

"I'm just warming you up" he whispered in her ear. "Be patient."

Annabeth hated being patient. She wanted him to plunge his hand into her vagina and make her scream, ram his cock into her ass and ride her like a bull...something new. Something different. She almost gave up waiting until she felt something cold touch her breast.

It didn't feel like anything she could place, like his tongue or a dildo, it was too wet and slippery. But she resisted the pull to open her eyes, feeling it stroke her skin softly, wrap around her mounds and poke at her harp nipple. "Oh" she moaned softly, getting more turned on, more intrigued. This is new, she thought.

Then she felt another, this one connecting with her pussy, licking up between her folds like a cold tongue. "Oh my" she gasped, her body getting excited, craving more as the first squeezed her breast. Percy continued to toy with her clit, heightening her arousal by...

Wait a minute. Percy doesn't have three hands! How..?

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up to her elbows, looking down to see something that took her breath away. Coiled around her breast and stroking her folds were two long tentacles, dripping and transparent like they were made of...water. "Holy shit" she marveled, staring at the watery appendages as they pleasured her, looking back at her boyfriend in surprise. "Are you..?"

"A trick I've been practicing for a while" he told her.

She glance back at the tentacles. "Practicing on what?" She queried, a lot of dirty images flooding her mind.

Percy flushed red. "That doesn't matter. The real trick was learning to multitask. Holding an air bubble whilst control these can be tricky. But I think I can handle it. Impressed yet?"

She shrugged. "It's cute. But I..OH!"

Her breath left her as the tentacle entered her pussy, slipping easily inside her like a glove. Her back arched as it flowed in deep, the fluid mass adjusting inside till it felt like a large penis had burrowed through her core. "You didn't think they were just for show did you?" Percy asked her, grinning broadly as the ten legged pulled out and thrusted back into her. "I get to fuck you any way I chose." He leant in, whispering seductively in her ear, "any way."

Annabeth moaned as she began rocking against the tentacle as it pumped into her, the watery texture bringing such alien sensations she came almost immediately, her cum melding into the watery appendage and becoming one with the cock. She looked up to see Percy creating more tentacles out of the lake around them, snaking down to loop around her limbs to hold her in place as he wrapped up her other breast, the tips twisting her nipples to make her cry out as a third rubbed between her boobs, fucking her tits. She was able to get her arm around his neck to grab a tight handful of his sandy hair as she climaxed again, moaning loud enough to make the bubble walls shiver before a tentacle slipped between her open lips to fuck her mouth. The watery form tasted like lake and she was afraid she was going to drown from it, hoping Percy was as go at multitasking as he claimed to be.

She glanced over and was shocked to find his hand had left her clit, replacing it with a fresh tentacle, and was stroking his own erection while watching her. While feeling enormously annoyed she found it strangely hot, feeling slightly more sexy that he was able to wank to her getting tentacle fucked. The arms took hold of her hips and hoisted her a few inches off the mattress, just enough for a small appendage to slither underneath her body and slip between her butt cheeks, sliding into her ass like butter, once again expanding once deep enough inside before thrusting into her backside in sync with the arms fucking her other holes.

Annabeth moaned wildly as she was fucked, her holes being pounded tirelessly as her body was pleasured. Percy masturbated next to her silently, occasionally leaning over to lick or suck on her nearby nipple, kiss her neck, or whisper encouragement in her ear. The daughter of Athena just lost all train of thought, submitting to orgasm after orgasm, each squirt mixing with the water and failing to deter the tentacles even an inch. After several minutes of relentless tentacle porn Percy finally got tired of being a witness, dissolving the tentacles pounding her pussy and mouth so he could roll on top of her in their place. "Fuck this. I didn't bring you out here just to watch."

Annabeth groaned with disappointment was the two tentacles vanished, but squealed in delight as the son of Poseidon mounted her, two water tentacles wrapping around her thighs and pulling her legs wide to open her up for him even more. "Yes" she cried, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head down to kiss him passionately, desperate to be filled. "Fuck me Percy. Fuck my aching cunt!"

Percy kissed her eagerly, but grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them either side of her face. "Like I said" he growled when she struggled to break free, "I get to fuck you any way I choose." He expertly angled his hips and in one swift thrust he penetrated her, his cock spearing inside her core with deadeye precision. "Any way I decide" he repeated, staring intently down at her as he began to fuck her hard and fast.

She had little chance to complain, her body bouncing underneath his grasp as his dick pounded her deeper than ever before, brushing against her inner walls where it could feel the shape of the last remaining water tentacle keeping pace deep in her ass. And with no dick in her mouth Annabeth was left to scream breathlessly as she was double penetrated, her breasts wrapped up tightly but two more tentacles while her arms remained trapped by her lover, her feet flailing uselessly in the air, her toes brushing the roof of the air bubble holding the lake suspended above them.

They went at it like rabbits, hard and fast, hips moving a hundred miles a minute, the wet slapping noises echoing around the air pocket now Annabeth's screams died of into heaving pants, her body starting to tire while the pleasure remained strong. Percy still had a few reserves in him, willing to go as long as he could, but he reached his peak soon enough. "Shit, Annabeth!" He gasped, his balls tightening. "I'm cumming! Fuck, I'm coming!"

Annabeth was a sweating mess, but she managed to regain enough strength to utter in reply "cum...cum inside me! Fill me up with your...oh, oh oh oh FUCK!" The orgasm hit her like a steam roller, halting any chance she had of finishing that sentence. Her walls clamped down around him, squeezing his cock till it exploded like a rocket, the boy screaming as he unloaded everything into her, seamen flying through her walls and filling her insides to the brim. Thank Christ I went on the pill since we started dating, Annabeth's last thought was before her mind went blank, her body going rigid as the pair of them finished their orgasm.

Their limbs slackened as all feeling left them, their muscles drained and exhausted, begging for rest. Percy pushed himself off his girlfriends and collapsed beside her to avoid crushing her under his weight, his penis limp and lifeless as it flopped out of her. His water tentacles dissolved during the climax, unable to hold them together any longer. It was taking all his remaining concentration to hold the air pocket in place to save them from drowning. Annabeth lay slumped against the mattress, her chest heaving, her hair sprayed around her soaking wet. She stared up at the lake above them, her mind slowly piecing itself back together.

"Well" Percy said, the post sex high disappearing. "How was that?"

Annabeth couldn't answer right away, focusing instead on her breathing as she put her thoughts in order. Holy shit, was the first thing that came to mind. "That was..." she breathed, closing her eyes to think more clearly. "That was..."

"Awesome?" He posed, looking over at her hopefully.

"Ok" she finished.

He sat up suddenly, resting on her elbow as he stared at her. "Ok? That's it?"

She nodded, looked up at him. "It was good."

"Good? I just gang-banged you tentacles, that I made, underwater, fucking your brains out until you literally couldn't speak any longer. And it was just "ok"?"

She shrugged. "What can I say" she said wistfully. "I wasn't impressed."

Percy normally would've been heartbroken at that remark, but he'd come to know Annabeth better than that this last year. She knew it was more than ok and was just trying to wind him up now she was thinking straight again. Well, two can play that game.

"You want impressive?" He asked, his hand dropping back to her pussy, his cum still trying to push its way out of her. Her cupped her womanhood, holding it all in as she glanced down at his hand. When she gave him that look she always saved for him, the "give me your best shot" look, he did. The tentacles weren't the only trick he'd been practicing in his spare time. He'd wanted to use this on her to see the extent of the impact for weeks.

Annabeth waited a moment, doubting Percy had anything to top his water arms, but she realized she was wrong the second she felt it begin. "Oh god!" She cried, her back arching off the bed as her hips spawned almost immediately. Using his powers he took control of the liquid femcum and seamen inside Annabeth's pussy and began swirling them around inside her, creating a miniature whirlpool in her pussy that hit every sensitive spot she had simultaneously. To make matters worse (or better depending on your point of view), the moment she came from the pleasure, her fresh orgasmic fluids joined the whirlpool, making it bigger and faster, trigger another orgasm, which joined and spin faster and created another, then another.

Within five seconds Annabeth was being subjected to one constant burning orgasm, her pussy feeling like it's on fire as her body shook violently against Percy's hand. She tried to scream but she could barely breathe. Occasionally she was able to muster a brief word or phrase, but between them she just wanted to cry. "St...Stop! Percy...oh...oh god...stop!"

"You like that wise girl?" He asked her, enjoying the sight of her squirming. Putty in his hands.

"Please...ple...I...I can't...fuck..."

"Admit it. Admit you enjoyed it. Say it!"

"Ok...ok.." she tried to talk, but her groin was being torn apart, the pleasure too intense. She clenched up, rolling into a fetal position, her hands drawing at the bed while Percy's stayed pressed between her legs. "Ok! It was...amazing! You...you...your the...hottest...SEXIEST...BOYFRIEND...IT WAS THE...BEST FUCK I...EVER...HAD..."

Percy, now satisfied by her confession, halted the tiny maelstrom raging in his girlfriend, releasing her from her torment. She gasped as it was finally over, tears in her eyes as she heaved desperately on her side, clutching her belly as her fluids came gushing out of her.

Percy caught her cum in his hand, swirling it around his fingers before bringing it to his mouth. He savored the sweet taste on his tongue before leaning over to turn Annabeth's chin towards him, putting his mouth over hers to kiss her and share her cum. She swallowed herself weakly, her head falling against the bed as she passed out from exhaustion. He snuggling up behind her without a word, drifting asleep with his face in her damp blonde hair, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

His last conscious act was to lower the air bubble and divert the currents to carry the couple to the surface of the lake, deposit them on the lake bed and use a single water tentacle to cover them with a nearby blanket, leaving the naked demigods to spoon in peace, uncaring about whoever might stumble across them while they slept.


	3. 4-Way (Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel)

Annabeth's room was closer when the two love birds decided to grab some alone time aboard the Argo II. No sooner than they were inside furious hands started ripping the clothing off their bodies, shoes being kicked to the far corners while t shirts were dragged over their heads and thrown aside. All the while their tongues fought valiantly for control over the passionate kiss. "I love you" Percy mumbled into his girlfriends mouth as she unzipped his jeans in a hurry.

"Shut up and get your pants off" she snapped, reading the kiss briefly to push her own trousers down and step out of them. She looked back up at her boyfriend, noticing the disheartened look on his face and sighed. "I love you too seaweed brain" she told him kissing him on the lips. "Now hurry up and get naked so we can have sex."

"Yes ma'am" he grinned, pulling her back to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her back to unlatch her bra.

The teens went at each other like horny schoolchildren, fondling each other's flesh falling onto the floor unable to reach the nearby bed in time. Percy landed on top and proceeded to hump his girlfriend into the wooden floor, her legs wrapping around his waist to encourage him. She gasped for breath brushing her fingers through his jet black hair, her stormy grey eyes wild staring up at the ceiling as he sucked at her collarbone. It was her suggestion to do this right now, figuring if they died during their final battle with Gia today would be their last chance. Percy was more than willing, his hard crotch nudging insistently at her damp panties while he groped her boobs.

The pair were interrupted by a loud thud outside their room. "What was that?" Annabeth asked peering over Percy's shoulder at the rattling door.

"Does it matter?" Percy replied kissing along her jaw ignoring the banging sounds outside. "Probably Leo doing repairs or something."

"He's on deck with festus" she explained, pushing the horny demigod off her so she could jump to her feet. Percy groaned lying on his back as his girlfriend threw on a t-shirt to cover herself up, frustrated at being interrupted so she could investigate.

She opened the door to her room and looked into the hallway, finding two of their shipmates outside engaged in a rather compromising situation. She raised a surprised eyebrow when she discovered Hazel pinned to the wall, her head thrown back releasing a gluttony moan as a hot young brunette knelt in front of her with her head between the coca colored girls thighs. The daughter of Pluto had her pants around her ankles and her underwear down to her knees, meaning there was nothing restricting the daughter of Aphrodite as she sucked and licked up her pussy like an ice cream. Annabeth looked down at the young demigod on the floor, seeing the girls hand between her own legs rubbing herself through her jeans, sucking in a slow breath feeling her own cunt moisten at the sight.

"Annabeth, can we just get back to.." Percy called joining his girlfriend at the door. When he saw the two demigod's in the hall he froze fumbling over his words, his cock growing larger in his boxers tenting uncomfortably outwards.

Hazels golden eyes turned at the sound of Percy's voice, seeing the two demigod's watching them. "Oh shit!" She gasped in surprise, instinctively removing herself from her sexy lover and covering her crotch with her hands.

Piper whined losing the tasty meal she was enjoying until she looked up at saw them, leaping up to her feet flashing embarrassingly red. "Annie! Hi. We were just…" she stammered looking guiltily at the younger girl behind her. Annabeth raised a curious eyebrow chuckling, wondering how the demigod hoped to explain herself. Last she checked both Hazel and Piper were committed to two of their friends. Piper thought up possible excuses but realized they'd been caught out, swallowing hard before explaining. "We weren't doing anything wrong, really. It's just… we were talking about what could happen when we fight the giants and we realized we didn't want our last time to be… what I mean is, we _wanted_ to do it but the guys had already left the ship to prepare and we didn't know when they'd be back, so we… we were talking and one thing lead to another…"

Piper looked to Hazel, hoping she'd back her up and maybe help her out of the hole she'd dug for herself. The dark skinned girl could only look down at the floor in shame, whispering meekly "please don't tell Frank."

Annabeth stared at them silently, her face refusing to betray what she was thinking. Percy was dumbfounded behind her glancing between the pair of them trying not to think about how compromising he and Annabeth appeared standing in this doorway dressed in just their underwear and a T-shirt. Feeling rather awkward in the silence he said the first thing that popped into his head, "I doubt Frank or Jason would mind."

He received a pair of embarrassed faces and a scolding look from his girlfriend in response, leaving him scratching his head uncomfortably. The blonde daughter of Athena turned back to her fellow demigod's and sighed. "So you two wanted to have one last fuck before we died, right?" She asked them. They looked at her hesitantly before nodding. She considered the situation several times in her mind before deciding "alright. You two better get in here" she told them gesturing to their room leading the way back inside.

The demigod's looked at each other confused before following the confident blonde. She waited till all four of them were inside before shutting the door locking it behind them. "I guess we all had the same idea didn't we?" She said bluntly turning to face the nearest demigod in the room, her stormy grey eyes falling onto the daughter of Aphrodite. "I suppose I can finally cross this off my bucket list" she mumbled under her breath before reaching out to grab hold of the girl by the collar, pulling her into a sudden and powerful kiss. Piper was thrown off guard as her close friend locked lips with her, her kaleidoscope eyes flying wide open staring at the half naked demigod running her hands all over her. Hazel and Percy were equally shocked, watching the blonde hero take control over the Cherokee girl as if she was a battle strategy. Percy wanted to object to his girl kissing another girl but his mind went blank as all the blood rushed to his groin.

When Annabeth finally released the startled brunette, leaving her gasping for breath, she glanced over to the bottomless daughter of Pluto examining how her pussy was dripping leaking through her fingers. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow Piper for a little bit" she told her plainly. She then looked towards her boyfriend standing a few feet away nodding in his direction. "But I'm sure Percy will be happy to keep you entertained."

"I will?" He choked, glancing over to the uncertain young girl hesitantly. He went to ask Annabeth what she meant but she'd already shoved Piper onto the bed and was crawling on top of her, in the process of unbuckling the girls jeans to tick "experiment with another girl in the bedroom" off her bucket list.

Hazel and Percy stood awkwardly watching the two girls make out with each other on the bed. After a few moments they both turned and faced each other, glancing guiltily at their uncomfortable groins. "Well, this is…weird" Percy said breaking the uneasy silence.

Hazel crossed her arms nervously, rubbing her thighs together as her exposed pussy leaked. Piper had gotten her so horny she was desperate for some attention, swallowing her resolve before asking "I know this looks bad, but is there any chance that…" she hesitated to embarrassed to say the words.

Percy knew what she was asking for however, understanding her needs own resolve was wavering as his boxers tented outwards. _Annabeth did give us permission_. He took a deep breath and dropped his underpants, his dick springing out into the open for Hazel to stare at. "I won't tell Frank" he simply said, turning to her with a nod.

She took the cue and ran straight at him, flinging her arms around him to give him a gratified kiss. Her caught her as she leapt onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist holding her tightly as they made out. He managed to keep his balance and carried the dark skinned girl to the nearest wall, pressing her against it so he could undress her with his hands. She helped him peel her shirt and bra off her torso before watching him drag her pants off her legs, leaving her naked like him pinned to the wall. They didn't speak, acknowledging the fling as a one time thing and simply giving in to their desires. Percy took hold of Hazels boobs and suckled on them like a newborn, listening to her soft whines while she reached down and aligned his penis with her vagina. With a firm thrust she moaned with pleasure as he penetrated the slim girl, her inner walls squeezing his member tightly.

"Fuck, how are you so fucking tight?" He grunted rocking his hips against her body, slamming her back into the wall Harder and harder as she begged for more. She clung to his shoulders, kneaded through his hair, panting in his ear as he fucked her roughly. Her ankles intersected pressing into his backside, driving him deeper with each thrust. She couldn't believe this was happening and didn't want it to stop. A part of her felt guilty for cheating on Frank but she knew he'd forgive her, and she intended to make it up to him the first chance she got.

Across the room Piper was having similar thoughts as her face was smushed between two gorgeous thighs. When this was over she too hoped to make it up to Jason for cheating on him, but they'd already had the discussion about that topic not long after they started dating. They talked at length about the prospect of an open relationship deciding against it, but both accepted being a demigod could lead to such situations (especially with her being a child of Aphrodite and him the son of the biggest stud in the pantheon). So they made a promise should either find themselves having sex with someone else they'll tell the other and work through it. It was going fine until today when Piper volunteered to help her friend Hazel and was then stolen away by Annabeth.

_Not that I'm complaining, there are worse sexual partners I could've ended up with._

Annabeth was sat on the bed wearing only the her shirt, the underwear discarded almost as soon as she jumped on top of the Cherokee girl, the top bunched up above her breasts so she could play with them while her other hand gripped tightly to the girls hair pushing her down between her legs. "That's it. Lick that pussy" she told her, holding her head in place so the sexy young girl inhaled her intoxicating scent and munched on her cunt. Her feet pinned her shoulders down against the mattress leaving no room for escape. She wanted her orgasm and the daughter of the goddess of sex was going to deliver it.

Piper took her obligation seriously as she drove her tongue as deep into her snatch as she could, twisting it around inside driving the blonde mad with pleasure as her moans filled the room. Her own pussy ached for somebody to fuck it but she understood patience better than anyone. She'll get her turn after she made the daughter of Athena cum. And she knew all the tricks to make it happen fast.

Hazels golden eyes watched the beautiful young women on the bed breathlessly, and Annabeth trembled and shook under Piper's attentive skill set. "Your girlfriend looks so hot" she whispered to Percy who was gently biting along her collarbone, pounding his pussy relentlessly.

"So do you" he replied slapping her ass, making her squeak. "You feel amazing" he complimented capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that distracted her from the lesbian love making behind him. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked pausing the kiss. She nodded quickly eager to continue. "Is my dick bigger than you boyfriend?" He smirked.

She let out a strangled chuckle, pulling back into a steamy kiss answering "yes. So much bigger than Frank. Please fuck me with your huge cock." Percy grinned broadly, the boost to his ego increasing his pace until they were moving at a punishing pace. Hazels nails dug into his flesh holding on for dear life, screaming Percy's name egging him on. She quietly mumbled a prayer that he wouldn't discover she had lied, desperate to have him cum inside her.

Percy was panting heavily as his climax approached, thrusting irregularly warning Hazel "I'm gonna cum!"

Hazel moaned in response, clutching him tighter. "Cum inside me" she squeaked, her shoulder blades brushing as they bashed against the wood paneling wall hard. "I need your spunk inside me."

Both demigod's grunted in pleasure as Percy's groin exploded, ejaculating deep inside Hazels tight cunt spilling into her womb. Her toes curled as she shook in orgasmic bliss, crushing the boys cock squeezing the last remnants of his seed out of him. "Fuck" they both mumbled collapsing into each other's arms, their cum mixing together as it dripped between their legs onto the floor. The coca colored girl gave the son of Poseidon another kiss in thanks, cradling his shoulders and her hips shuddered against his. "I needed that" Percy replied kissing her neck. "You okay?"

She nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks, smiling back as her cheeks flushed red. "Sorry, that just…wow" she sighed. She glanced over his shoulder to find their fellow demigod's still having sex on the bed, Annabeth's expression contorted with pleasure on the verge of her own orgasm.

Percy looked back see his girlfriend nearly finished, turning back to Hazel asking her "you want us to join them?"

Hazel wanted to say yes but instead quietly replied "I think I need a minute," brushing her curly hair out of her sweat covered face. He nodded, pecking her on the cheek before carrying the younger hero across the room in his strong arms towards the bed. The two of them lay down on the mattress casually making out while they watched Piper bring the formerly uptight overconfident Annabeth Chase to an explosive finale.

"Fuck!" She screamed, her back arching off the mattress crushing Pipers head between her thighs as she came. The Cherokee girl was ready for it, drinking up her juices as they covered her face. She let out a muffled sigh as a mini orgasm shuddered in her own body drenching her panties, the only thing she was still wearing after Annabeth stripped her down. She rode the blonde through her massive orgasm leaving her a shivering wreck.

"Holy shit" Percy muttered next to them staring at his dazed girlfriend. "I've never heard her yell like that."

Piper blushed pulling herself out from between the girls legs licking her lips. "You don't live in a cabin full of horny demigod's without learning a few things" she winked, crawling up the bed to share her bounty Annabeth. Her tongue intertwined with her lovers as the daughter of Athena sucked her own cum from her mouth, sighing blissfully tugging on Pipers hair. "You taste amazing" she whispered.

"I do taste amazing" Annabeth giggled, pulling her back to prolong the kiss making out with the sexy young hero.

Percy felt himself growing hard watching the two of them inches away, his semi rising in his lap. He looked back at the tired daughter of Pluto reclining under him who nodded eagerly in their direction. Giving her one final kiss the son of Poseidon left Hazel to rest by herself, crawling over to sat behind the sexy brunette making out with his girlfriend. He thought carefully about what he was going to do, doubting Annabeth would mind. She practically gave him permission to have sex with Hazel so she could fuck Piper, so why should this be an issue. He waited a few seconds watching the hot couple make out before slapping Piper firmly on her behind.

"Ow!" Piper squeaked gasping in shock as he young man struck her, turning back to face him in surprise. "That hurt" she complained.

"Good" he replied slapping her again. "That's for fucking my girlfriend." He continued to spank her, his firm palm turning her cheeks red as he stared at the clenching girl. He could see in her expression how painful it was, but also how much she was enjoying it. Annabeth clearly caught on too because she didn't say a word against it, focusing on groping the girls busty rack on her chest. After a dozen or so strikes Percy gently rubbed the girls bottom softly telling her "I'll stop if you ask me to."

Piper stood on all fours hovering over Annabeth, thinking carefully on her response as she looked back at the dominating demigod behind her. With a shake of her head she braced herself for her punishment, whimpering as he swung in rapid succession over and over, his hand hitting both cheeks in the same spot as hard as he could. The sting flooded her ass until tears were flowing down her cheeks, her breath hot and raw as her pussy dripped all over Annabeth's navel. "Stop!" She finally cried sinking down to her elbows, the torture unbearable, her ass on fire.

Percy halted in his assault looking down at her glowing backside, the skin raw and sensitive quivering as the girl trembled. He admired his handy work, surprised Piper was able to withstand such a brutal beating for so long. Taking the opportunity he hooked his fingers through her underwear and carefully peeled them down her thighs exposing her precious holes, each ripe for the taking. He learnt down and gentle blew over her ass, the warm breeze making her whimper in anticipation. "Your ass looks delicious" he complimented grasping her red cheeks in his palms. "I must have a taste" he announced, plunging his tongue into her back door.

Piper screamed as Percy Jackson forced himself into her tight anus, plunging deep into her bowls to explore and feast leaving her clutching the bed sheets trembling. He fucked her ass with his tongue driving so deep he could clean her intestines. Annabeth watched the brunette demigod whimper and shake from her boyfriends rim job, enjoying the show very much as she relaxed on the bed. Beside them Hazel sat up to watch eagerly, rubbing her pussy getting equally hot and bothered. "Your boyfriend is amazing isn't he Piper?" Hazel giggled.

"Yes he is" Annabeth smiled as Piper squeaked above her. "How good is he Piper?" She pushed stroking her brown hair.

Piper stifled another scream as Percy drove her body crazy, the beginnings of a violent orgasm building up inside her. She couldn't speak without letting out a loud moan of pleasure. Hazel glanced across to Annabeth as she crawled over to the shuddering girl, comforting her gently. "Are you sure you don't mind Percy fucking her like this?" She asked.

"I let him fuck you" she reminded the girl as the gold eyed beauty pulled Piper into a comforting kiss on the lips. "And Piper's a very hot girl. I have to share her with my boyfriend, just as I expect him to share you with me."

Hazel looked down at the daughter of Athena excitedly, breaking her kiss with Piper just as the girl wailed in escasty as her orgasm rippled through her body drenching the bedsheets between her legs. Percy's chin was caught in the burst of fluids as he pulled out of her ass, licking up her cum from her pussy drinking in her nectar. Piper rode out her orgasm watching her two best friends as they embraced for a passionate kiss on the bed, neglecting her so she could focus her attention to the hot young man circling his hands around her body. "How did you like that?" He asked her kissing her shoulders. "Better than Jason?"

Piper let out a sultry sigh as she rose up to meet him, stroking his hair while grinding against his erection between her thighs. "I'll let you know after" she whispered, leaning her head back so they could lock lips passionately. The son of Poseidon cradled his new lover like she was a work of art, his palms kneading her breasts and stroking her nipples as her thighs rubbed his shaft beneath her. When he was hard enough she reached down and pushed his tip up to her entrance, sighing in pleasure and excitement as he slid into her sweet pussy. She wasn't as tight as Hazel had been but her walls molded to Percy's cock perfectly, and he couldn't wait to trust up into her womb and fuck her silly.

Annabeth and Hazel watched the two demigod's make love out the corner of their eye as they indulged in one another, their hands roaming over their bodies exploring every crevice. Hazel was completely naked but Annabeth still wore the orange camp half blood shirt over her boobs, yet she looked so sexy in it the daughter of Pluto couldn't bring herself to rip it off. She sucked her nipples making the young blonde moan until she grew tired of being patient. "I need your pussy in my face" she ordered, ushering the girl to her knees so she could sit on her head facing the wall. Hazel was slightly disappointed because his he now had to awkwardly looking over her shoulder to watch Percy bend Piper over and fuck her doggy style over his girlfriend, but she soon saw the benefits after feeling Annabeth's tongue lap at her vagina.

"Oh yes, right there! Fuck, right there baby" she cried, gripping the headboard as her back arched in delight. Annabeth's hands clawed at her thighs as she mushed her jaw into Hazels cunt, probing deep inside her while sucking on her clit every chance she got. Piper was the first girl she'd had in the bedroom but somehow she had a natural affinity for licking pussy and had Hazel ready to cum in under a minute.

Piper watched with admiration as the blonde devoured the dark skinned girl, encouraging them with a few playful slaps across their bum and breasts. Percy smacked her ass to grab her attention, pulling her focus back onto his cock plowing her pussy from behind as he braced his hands over her shoulders to apply leverage for a rougher assault. "Harder" she said, begging him to fuck her as hard as she could. Jason was always a gentle lover in bed but she'd grown bored of the slow approach. She wanted excitement, danger, she needed a real fuck. "Harder!" She squealed, his fingers pulling at her hair as her nails dig into Annabeth's flesh. Percy was ready to brutally destroy her pussy, putting all his strength into brushing her vagina until she couldn't pee anything except blood and cum.

"I'm going to dump my cum into your womb like the fucking cum dumpster it is! I'm going to knock you up like the slut you are" Percy growled, hoping the dirty talk was the right approach as he approached his limit. He guessed correct as Piper creamed around his cock in time with his most powerful trust, her eyes rolling into her skull as he painted her womb white filling her up until her stomach ached. She clenched around him squeezing every least drop, her head dropping to Annabeth's belly panting from exhaustion. He groaned meekly as his limp cock fell out of her bruised entrance, staring proudly at his handiwork.

They both fell back onto their knees getting their breath back, watching the two sexy girls on the bed having sex without them as Annabeth drove Hazel to a shuddering orgasm. "That is so hot" Percy muttered drooling.

"Yeah it is" piper agreed. She leaned over and kissed Percy on the lips, a thank you for the amazing fuck. She then looked down at his limp semi and smiled fondly. "You still need to please one more person tonight" she said sharing a look with him, taking his cock in her soft hand. He sighed as her fingers wrapped gently around him, massaging the member as her kaleidoscope eyes twinkled. "The least I can do is get you ready to have sex with your girlfriend" she sang leaning down to wrap her incredible lips around his cock, sucking his off until he was nice and erect in her throat.

Hazel fell off Annabeth's face quivering, slumping against the headrest with a sigh coated in sweat. She looked up to witness Percy receiving his blow job. Her mouth drooled, still feeling the remnants of his seed swimming inside her vagina from where he came. Annabeth sat up on her elbows watching the daughter of Aphrodite sucking her boyfriends cock giving her an impatient scowl. "Are you finished hogging my favorite dick Piper?"

The Cherokee girl rolled her eyes, releasing Percy with a pop before making a show of making out with him just to annoy her fellow demigod. Percy was left speechless as she tongue fucked him, the kiss sloppy and aggressive. "Have fun" she whispered to him, pecking him on the cheek before crawling up the mattress to leave the two love birds alone. She sat beside Hazel rubbing her clit, settling in the enjoy the show.

"Well, don't just sit there" Annabeth said impatiently, perched waiting for the son of Poseidon to shuffle over to her and grace her with his moist lips. Their kiss was sensual, steamy and full of passion, igniting a spark of electricity between the pair of them. "I hope you still have enough strength to satisfy me" she said seductively.

"For you, I'm always ready to ride" he replied grinning. They made out on the bed, hands groping one another fondling chest and thighs until Percy paused to ask her a question. "Are we okay?"

"What? Of course. Why?"

"Well, we did just have sex with two other girls. Girls you wanted to have sex with while I just wanted you."

"Didn't stop you from watching us" she retorted. He flushed red, opening her up to tease him with "did you enjoy watching your girlfriend have lesbian sex? Did you enjoy putting your big cock inside two of our closest friends?"

"I feel like that's a dangerous question to answer" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes grabbing his face, looking straight into his eyes as she told him "we're good seaweed brain. We got to have an orgy. Don't ruin it and just fuck me." He nodded quickly, following her orders sliding his cock directly into her pussy. She moaned excitedly as he kissed her roughly, his hips thrusting against her as her legs wrapped around him tightly. It took them seconds to find their rhythm.

"They are so cute together" Hazel purred, resting her head on Pipers shoulder as the two of them masturbated side by side.

Piper concurred, getting hot and horny watching her two close friends making love in front of them. They looked so sexy and perfect for each other, rather like her and Jason. The thought made her make a mental note to treat Jason to a special night out after the battle with the giants to make up for her infidelity, not that he'd mind. Looking across at Hazel the brunette hooked a finger under the girls chin. "You're cute too" she complimented her smiling, looking over her naked body. "How about we pick up where we left off before Annabeth dragged us into this room?" She asked her.

Hazel leapt at the girl, throwing herself into a steamy kiss wrapping her arms around the hot demigod. The two of them made out grinding against one another, teasing their ass and pussies until they were soaking wet, fighting for dominance in the tongue wars.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful" Percy grunted, humping his girlfriend like a bitch in heat, his balls slapping against her bum cheeks. He stared down at Annabeth's sweaty face, her expression contorted in the throes of pleasure. The logical demeanor was gone replaced with lust and she looked incredibly sexy.

She looked back at him, her stormy grey eyes wild and glazed as she climaxed against him. "Don't stop" she growled when he dared to slow his thrusts, encouraging him to plow through her orgasm like a train. "Oh fuck me. Fuck my tiny little cunt. Take my pussy like the whore I am."

"Wow, I love dirty talking wise girl" Percy chuckled, increasing his pace and planting a firm kiss on her lips. When she started talking trash he knew he was in for a big finale and couldn't wait to pull it out of her. But never one to let anybody dictate how quickly she cums Annabeth used her amazing battlefield tactics to roll Percy onto his back, straddling his crotch grinding herself against him as she pinned his wrists beside his head. He offered little resistance as the sexy blonde demigod sat up proudly, her breasts blooming against her chest like mesmerizing suns hypnotizing him into sitting up and wrapping his drooling lips around her nipples.

As she rocked on top of her boyfriend Annabeth moaned from the lustful fondling of her boobs. After a minute letting Percy suck on her chest she shoved him back down dissatisfied with his service. "You suck tits like a boy" complained, slapping his hands away turning her attention to two more ideal candidates. Further up the bed Pier and Hazel sat scissoring one another's thighs, their cunts pressed against one another as they clung to their partners arms for support, moaning incoherently in a shared climax panting with sweat and cum. "Hey" Annabeth called to them jostling her breast indicating her intent. "I need some real attention on my breasts. Could you give me a hand?"

Hazel looked hesitant as she sighed from her orgasm breathlessly. "I don't know…" she mumbled feeling rather exhausted, but Piper quickly put a finger to her lips. "Take my word for it" she said quietly, glancing over to the impatient young woman bouncing on Percy's cock. "When Annabeth Chase tells you she wants something, you don't get to say no." She pecked Hazel on the cheek and led the younger girl across the bed so they were either side of the blonde, who reached out to guide the pair of them closer so she could briefly kiss them both before pushing them down to service her aching nipples.

"That's more like it" she sighed, enjoying the way each girl took her nipples into their mouths and suckled on them. A lot more experienced and enjoyable, not like when a boy fumbles about blindly. Hazel was nervous suckling like a toddler while Piper twirled her tongue around the erect stud purposefully, the contrasting styles keeping Annabeth on her toes as her hands held their heads in place. "Oh yes, suck those titties. Mommy needs relief."

_Fuck she's hot_, Percy thought staring up at the three demigod's, three lesbians making love and he got to fuck them all. He thrust his dick up into Annabeth's soaking pussy erratically, he balls aching to unload their contents inside her. But he couldn't forget about the two other gorgeous ladies currently operating as his girlfriend's playthings. Reaching out with both hands he gently stroked their round bottom as, finding their dripping pussies begging to be penetrated. His left hand found Pipers vagina, two fingers sliding past the folds making the brunette moan into Annabeth's chest.

His right hand however somehow missed the mark. Instead of Hazels pussy his fingers ended up squeezing into the girls tight anus. Percy realize his mistake too late as Hazel squeaked in shock, her arse clamping around his fingers as she instinctively bit down onto Annabeth's sensitive nipple. She screamed loudly, her hand tightening into a fist clutching Hazels curly hair as the girl froze. Before she could apologize Annabeth let out a soft giggle. "Do it again" she begged, shoving Hazels face against her bosom. The hero obliged, nervously chewing on her breast as Percy cautiously fucked her virgin back door with his hand. Piper soon took the initiative and mirrored her, and within minutes Annabeth was quaking and shivering in pleasure clamping around Percy's penis.

The orgy continued like this until Annabeth pushed the two girls aside so she could fall onto Percy's chest, her breathing labored and her glazed eyes staring down at his. "I love you" she whispered affectionately to her boyfriend.

"I love you too" he replied wrapping his arms around her. His thrusts grew harder, faster, his dick throbbing and his balls heavy. "I'm going to…I need to cum!" He warned her.

"Yes! Me too" she moaned crushed against his chest, her inner walls tightening. "Fill me up with your cum. Make me your bitch. I need you. I need you!"

Piper and Hazel were left hanging as they watched the two of them come in for landing, their bodies melding together in one erratic display of love. They hovered close by, offering soothing encouragement as they both finally exploded in ecstasy screaming in unison. Percy's balls tightened and squirted the last of his load into Annabeth's womb, pushing to the hilt as his crotch was drenched in her juices. Her body shivered against his chest, riding out their orgasm until they were turned into sweaty exhausted wrecks.

Annabeth lay on top of Percy breathlessly, too weak to move resigning to using him as a mattress. He had no objections, stroking his fingers along her back smelling her hair. She lifted her head to look back at him, seeing his loving smile that made her chuckle. "Everything you ever hoped for?" He asked her.

"Better" she replied kissing him on the lips.

"I guess we all needed that" Piper said collapsing down next to them. On the opposite side Hazel flopped down letting out an exasperated sigh. The two lovebirds looked at both of them turning red in the cheeks, chuckling in response. Piper snuggled up to them looking rather guilty. "Sorry if we interrupted your…down time?"

Annabeth hushed her, reminding her how it was her idea to have an orgy. "So I'm sorry if _I _interrupted your down time. But it was worth it."

"Leo' going to be furious that he missed this" Piper giggled, leaning in to kiss both Annabeth and Percy.

They shared a sensual kiss between each other, even turning around and bringing Hazel closer to embrace her also, the four way kiss cementing this moment in their memories no matter what the coming battle will bring.

A week and a half later they were back at Camp Half-blood having survived the giant war and vanquished Gia. There had been many festivities and yet they little time to really relax, left to clean up all the chaos left in the battles wake. As a result none of the demigods had an opportunity to celebrate their victory, especially in the wake of losing Leo in the process.

However, Percy had other concerns. Annabeth had called him over to her cabin a few minutes ago and he was waiting at the door wondering why she sounded so urgent. When she answered she quickly closed the door behind her, a look of nervous uncertainty in her face. "Is everything okay?" He asked, her silent expression worrying him.

She couldn't speak, unsure how to say it as she looked down at her hands. Percy followed her gaze and saw she was fondling with something. Cautiously reaching out he gently took the item from her and examined it, discovering the two markers on a pregnancy test.

His eyes shot up sharply. "What…what just this mean?" He asked, choking on his words.

Annabeth swallowed back a lump as she quietly told him. "I'm pregnant."

They both stood silently staring at each other, the silence deafening as if all of Camp Half-blood had vanished. Percy was in shock and disbelief. _She's pregnant. I'm… we're… holy shit!_ His face broke into a smile and wrapped his arms around her, catching her off guard as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back with tears in her eyes, relieved and scared.

"Are…are you okay?" He asked her, pushing away to examine her, looking for a sign though unsure what to look for.

"I'm fine" she said shaking. "It's just…a shock."

"How did you know? Know to take a test, I mean."

She hesitated before answering "I… it was Piper and Hazel actually."

Percy nodded. "They saw signs you missed" he guessed.

"Something like that" Annabeth replied flushing bright red. After a pause she took Percy's hands in hers, looking him in the eye. "Percy, I need to tell you something…"

Percy's attention was elsewhere, his brain running a mile a minute when they were suddenly interrupted by the demigod's in question. "Oh sorry, were you just…" Hazel stumbled over her words, realizing they were deep in conversation. "We can come back" Piper offered ready to lead her friend away.

"No, it's okay" Percy beamed, missing the urgent look on Annabeth's face as he beckoned them over. He put his arm around his girlfriend grinning proudly. "We've got amazing news" he told them.

They both stared back at him, glancing awkwardly to Annabeth as they each pulled out a pregnancy test of their own. "We know" they told him as they all watched the boys jaw drop.

_Oh fuck!_ His Brian muttered as it fried to a crisp.


	4. Juniper searching for Grover

Juniper frantically searched the Argo with desperate determination. She'd already looked everywhere in Camp Half-Blood and the surrounding forests but she couldn't find her boyfriend anywhere. She'd been looking for Grover all afternoon, eager to talk to him after what had happened. A few of the water nymphs pointed the dryad in the direction of the large bronze ship claiming to have seen him heading this way an hour ago, leaving her to climb aboard and search by herself.

The ship proved to be a massive maze however and she immediately got lost, resorting to simply opening the first door she came across. She entered a cabin where a large double bed sat against the wall, which she discovered was occupied by a black haired demigod with the covers drawn up to his shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said startled, alerting the hero to her presence as his head whipped around to see her standing in the doorway.

"Holy fuck!" Percy cried out jumping under the covers covering himself. Juniper only saw his bare chest and arms but flushed green of embarrassment, clearly realizing she'd interrupted him in a passionate embrace with a girl. She had been friends with the son of Poseidon and his girlfriend Annabeth for years now but had never found herself walking in on them like this, unintentionally or otherwise.

It turned out she still hadn't as she saw the shocked face of the young woman lying beside him, her wide blue eyes staring back at her framed by equally black hair. She yanked the bed sheets up to her chin hiding her naked body from sight, her cheeks flushed red. Juniper recognized Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, but was surprised to see her here. "Juniper! Don't you knock!" Thalia yelled.

"Sorry" the dryad apologized. "I didn't mean to, I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm looking for Grover. Have you seen him?"

"No, we haven't" Percy told her, glancing down at the girl next to him as she shook her head. "Is everything alright?"

She hesitated, feeling rather awkward and ashamed. "No, it's fine. I just need to speak to him. I'll…leave you too it" she replied quickly stepping out the room and closing the door. The two demigod's shared an embarrassed glance and shrugged, returning to make out in the crisp clean sheets of the bed.

Juniper continued her search through the ship, walking briskly down the hall until she heard voices ahead. It sounded like a boys voice so she sped up her pace, coming to an open door to another sleeping cabin. This one used bunks rather than a single bed, but only one was being used by three occupants.

She came to a stop at the threshold realizing Grover wasn't here immediately. The bodies sharing the bunk were human, all naked and only two of them were boys. She didn't announce herself like she had when she found percy, but she did find herself blinking twice thinking she was seeing things. For a moment she thought the two boys were the same person, but then she realized they were twins. The stroll brothers, laughing and jeering and high giving each other. She recognized the girl sandwiched between them though, her blonde hair falling over her face obscuring her stormy grey eyes.

"Oh fuck me!" Annabeth gasped as she fell forward against Travis's chest, the hot broad shouldered teen laying on his back holding her up as his hips thrust between her thighs. Her fingers clawed into his skin digging her nails in, her brow seating as his brother knelt behind her pounding into her ass. Her body jerked with each thrust, her back arched throwing her head back to moan loudly. "Oh fuck me sideways!" She groaned.

"That'll be for the finale" Travis laughed slapping her backside.

Juniper watched for a few seconds before clearing her throat, waiting for the three of them to glance in her direction before speaking apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt…"

"Nah, it's fine" Conner grinned massaging the daughter of Athena's neck. "Chase here hasn't been DP'd yet, so we offered a first hand demonstration."

"Blackmailed more like" Annabeth growled between moans, wincing in discomfort unfamiliar with the feeling of having a dick in her tight anus. She looked across at Juniper, quick line asking "can this wait? Because I'm kinda busy…"

"I just wondered if you knew where I might find Grover" Juniper quickly asked, seeing the demigod's were in the middle of something."

"I think he was in the mess hall" Travis shrugged suggestively. Conner was too distracted with Annabeth's small breasts to answer. Annabeth halted her panting longer enough to give Juniper directions through the ship to the mess, letting the dryad thank them and bid them farewell. She sprinted down the hall listening to Annabeth's pained cries as she climaxed a few moments later.

With the blondes directions she found the mess hall easily, but Grover wasn't there either. Instead she walked in on a small girl with pageboy hair wearing cat-eye glasses bent over the table where an impish young man stood behind her carefully slotting his penis into her from behind. "Oh yes, give it to me" the girl whimpered, her feet kicking a few inches off the floor between the boys legs were his jeans were bunched around his ankles. The shaggy haired boy groaned from the tightness as he entered her, holding gently onto her waist until he lodged halfway.

"Fuck, your tighter than my girlfriend" he muttered, beginning to steadily rock against her as Juniper entered the room. Leo saw her out the corner of his eye and, distracted by his current situation, told her "in a minute babe. Plenty of me to go around."

The dryad averted her gaze from the spectacle, looking around the room for any sign of her boyfriend while Meg McCaffrey grinned lazily on the table. "Your soldier feels so big" she giggled.

Leo took pride in that statement, pushing himself further into her virgin pussy. "You sure you want me to be your first? Me and my big long thing?" He asked.

Meg laughed. "Oh no silly. Your thing feels good, but it's not as big as his."

Leo paused wondering what she meant, until a deep throaty voice called out "PEACHES" behind him. Before he could say or do anything two small but strong hands grasped his shoulders pulling the short plump form of the Karpoi into the demigod's back. Leo felt something large and stiff prod at the base of his spine, his eyes flying wide open just as it found his exposed backdoor. "Oh gAHD!" The son of Hephaestus screamed as Peaches slammed its cock into his rear. Shoving the boy deeper into the young girl proving she wasn't the virgin he thought she was, pinning him to the table where he was fucked mercilessly into the cheering daughter of Demeter.

Juniper witnessed this bizarre chain of events and decided to back away slowly. "Sorry, I must be going…" she said fumbling her words, exiting through a side door shaking her head in wonder.

The next couple she ran into was Leo's girlfriend Calypso bouncing on the lap of Pipers boyfriend Jason. Juniper heard them through the closed door first, managing to come to a stop before she ended up barging in. Knocking first she was greeted by the sorceress' voice calling out to her. "Who is it?"

"It just me, juniper" she called back. "Is grover in there with you?"

"No, haven't seen him" Jason replied, grunting heavily holding the dark haired girl up in his arms.

"I really need to find him, but I've looked everywhere" she said hopelessly.

"Try…try the stables down below" Calypso suggested, her voice rising in pitch. "He might be there with…with Will and…oh god, I'm so close…"

"Me too" Jason groaned, signaling the end of Junipers talk with them. She moved on quickly, looking for the stairs down to the stables.

Below decks the larger open area was more spacious. The dryad nervously strode through the space scanning the stalls, her green eyes falling on a figure leaning against one of the wooden barriers with their back to them. From the dark hair and coca colored skin Juniper could tell it wasn't who she was after, but she approached Hazel nonetheless. "Hazel?" She called out in greeting catching her attention.

The girl turned back to reveal a breathless expression, her arms clinging to the barrier as her body slumped back against it. "Juniper! Hey. What brings you down…" her question was interrupted by a raspy moan escaping her lips, her gaze drifting back to the ground beneath her feet.

Juniper reached the barrier and folded her arms atop it, casting her eyes down to find the handsome looking son of Apollo crouched in front of her sucking on her clit while fingering the young teen. "Don't mind me" Will said as he licked at Hazels cunt, making her tremble as he pleasured her.

"I'm looking for Grover" Juniper said sadly, her tone feeling hopeless and deflated. "I can't find him. I've looked everywhere."

"Is everything okay?" Hazel asked her taking her hand.

She nodded glumly. "I really need to talk to him."

"Try the captains cabin" Will suggested bluntly, sticking two fingers into Hazel's anus making her scream.

Juniper sighed figuring its better than nothing, nodding to the panting daughter of Pluto before leaving them alone.

Unfortunately she didn't know where the captains cabin was. She thought about returning to the stables to ask for directions but she came across another room of bunk beds where two demigod's were lying side by side sixty-nining each other. One was a tall muscular young man with a crop cut hair dutifully lapping at a delicate young pussy, while the other was a beautiful chocolate haired girl eagerly sucking a massive thick erection. Their naked bodies melded together perfectly, which seemed odd when they weren't really a couple and instead dating other people.

Juniper entered the room and gently cleared her throat to interrupt the two demigod's asking them "um, do either of you know where the captains cabin is?"

"Leo's room?" Piper asked releasing the cock in her mouth with a pop. "It's just down the hall and up the stairs on the left" she told her.

"Thank you" she replied gratefully.

"Hey, by the way" frank called after her. "You haven't seen my girlfriend by any chance have you?"

"Um," Juniper paused awkwardly. "Yeah, she was in the stables."

"Cool" he nodded, waving her in thanks before returning his attention to Pipers wet pussy. Juniper left without asking any more questions and followed Pipers direction, finding the captains cabin without any further difficulty.

She entered the room and finally found the man she'd been searching for. But her breath caught in her throat when she saw him sitting in the large chair behind the desk staring down at the young black haired demigod kneeling at his feet. The satyr was groaning loudly as his hand clutched at the boys hair pushing him onto his crotch where his long furry dick stood to attention. Nico was an obedient cock sucker deepthroating the woodland creature without complaint.

Juniper stood frozen in place as Grover opens his eyes to see her staring at him. "Juniper!" He cried out in shock, yanking nIco off his penis instinctively. The boy looked upset until he glanced over his shoulder, his face suddenly turning red of embarrassment.

"I cheated on you" Juniper blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. She looked at her boyfriend on the verge of tears, finally able to get her confession of her chest. "I had sex with Clariesse."

Grover appeared stunned for a moment, looking at his girlfriend before offering a comforting. "Okay, it's okay. I forgive you." She breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing a little. Grover glanced down at the teen boy still kneeling in front of him. "Do you want to join us?" He was her with a shrug.

She broke into a smile as she nodded, falling in beside Nico as the work together to bring the kind hearted satyr to orgasm. After that was done she was guided onto her hands and knees to be spit-roasted between the pair of them for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Love Underwater (Percy, Thalia)

It was approaching 11pm when Percy looked at his phone, reading the text from Annabeth saying she was turning in for the night. The quest they were on had taken them through a motel where they all decided to settle in for the night, booking the one room with twin beds. Percy and Annabeth were happy to share one leaving the other open for the third member of their party.

Thalia Grace drifted aimlessly in the middle of the swimming pool staring up at the stars while Percy sat on the sidelines with his jeans bunched up around his knees, his shoes a few feet away from the water. Annabeth had stayed in their room researching tomorrow's travel options. The motel was virtually empty and they'd been fortunate enough not to have been attacked by monsters yet. Percy hoped their luck would hope out at least until morning. He could use a good nights sleep.

"So how are things with the hunters going?" Percy asked Thalia making idle conversation.

"Fine. Bit weird being away from them like this, but it's nice being a regular demigod on a quest again" she replied casually paddling towards him. She was the only member of their group to have a swimsuit packed, hence why she was in the pool and Percy wasn't (throughout this quest she seemed to have everything neither he nor Annabeth didn't). "Hopefully this goes better than our last quest together" she joked coming up to the edge looking up at Percy.

"Do you ever regret it?" He asked after a thoughtful moment. "Joining the Hunters of Artemis?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking… you only took Artemis' offer because of the prophecy. Becoming immortal in her hunters meant you couldn't turn sixteen and bought us another two years before it came true. But now it's all over. Do you ever think about… I don't know" he stalled shaking his head.

"The prophecy wasn't the only reason I joined Percy" Thalia answered. But she shrugged thoughtfully. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love being a hunter and am in no hurry to leave. But…"

She stopped herself. Percy looked down and saw her cheeks suddenly turn a little redder. "But what?" he asked intrigued. Annabeth had taught him a few pointers on how to detect subtle signs that people had more to say. Helps in investigations and finding out when people are lying.

Thalia crossed her arms resting on the rim of the pool, her body hanging in the water drifting in place. Her face got a little warmer, reluctant to share. When Percy gently pressed she ended up telling him "there may be certain things I wouldn't mind changing in my life. Personal things."

"Such as..?" Percy pressed, enjoying the uncomfortable way her face flushed bright red. Something clicked into place. "Thalia, are you saying your lonely?" The embarrassed expression seemed to answer for her. He almost laughed, but he took pity on his friend. "I get it. Artemis has rules about relationships. Wanting a boyfriend isn't something to be ashamed about."

"I'm not pining for a boyfriend" she said curtly. But then she hesitantly followed up with "not exactly." He looked at her confused, so she explained "I'm not looking for a relationship, I'm fine as I am. I just miss… you know..?"

She stared back at the young man sitting next to her, waiting for him to connect the dots. When he did it was his turn for his face to turn red. "Oh" he replied nodding very slowly. "Oh, right."

"Yeah" she nodded, hiding her face in embarrassment.

The conversation died for a short while after that, the two of them sitting in uncomfortable silence until Percy, against his better judgement, turned to her and asked "so you haven't done it since you became a hunter?"

"Excuse me?" Thalia looked up sharply.

He shrugged defensively. "Well, I thought you and the other hunters… you know, when you're not…" the look of horrified disgust on her face told him he was well off the mark., realizing all those rumors and speculation shared around Camp Half-Blood were bogus. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"That the hunters of Artemis are no better than Aphrodite's kids back at camp" she finished. He averted his gaze uncomfortably while she fumed on the edge of the pool, holding back an angry scream. "No" she said after a tense few minutes. "I haven't had sex since I joined the hunters."

He nodded accepting it as the end. But the guy part reverted the subject back to its original course and replied "but you want to?"

She gave him a glance and he worried she'd rip his head off. But instead she released a shallow breath and replied "sometimes. Masturbating just isn't doing enough for me anymore."

"Okay, little too much information" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "If we're going to talk Sex you can't pick and choose what you want to hear" she told him. To continue her tease, liking the way he shifted uncomfortable under her gaze she asked "do you want to hear how I lost my virginity?"

He nearly fell into the pool whipping back to stare at her. "What? Why would i..?" His skin went pale and he suddenly squeaked "Wait, you don't mean when you and I..?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Percy, nothing happened between us that night."

"Really?" He checked. He recalled her saying the same thing the day after. It had been during the quest to rescue Annabeth and Artemis from Atlas a couple years ago, Thalia and Percy traveling with Grover, Zoe and Bianca. After a brutal fight with a monster along the way Percy took a big knock to the head, leaving him slightly confused that night. Thalia was looking after him and things just happened between them. Percy didn't remember that night in detail but he had vague recollections of talking with her and the two of them suddenly kissing. He woke up the next morning coming up blank, but according to Thalia they just made out and no more. A part of him always feared she'd lied and was sparing him the embarrassing reality.

"Really" she insisted, recalling how worried and guilty he'd been at the time. Which made her laugh because it wasn't like he and Annabeth were dating then. However she had left out the detail that she instigated the kiss and had wanted to make love to him that night, but it was Percy who said no because he was love with Annabeth. She found a new level of respect for him after that.

"No, my first time was not long after I was reborn from the tree" she explained putting Percy's worries at ease. "I felt like I had missed so much. All those years just…" she clicked her fingers. "For the first few days I tried to catch up on everything at once. The new clothes, the food, the music, the movies… and then I did the math in my head and realized I should be in my twenties by now, which meant even more things I've missed out on." She paused sighing with regret. "It wasn't my proudest moment but I asked Travis to teach me about sex."

"You lost your virginity to Travis Stroll" Percy gasped.

"Well, technically it was his brother who took it." She saw Percy's jaw drop. "Turns out those two were joined at the hip. I regretted it immediately afterwards. In hindsight I would've much rather it had been you" she admitted. She looked back up at the silent thoughtful demigod, resting her chin on her arms. "Did you ever tell Annabeth about that night?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Eventually" he nodded. "After everything in Tartarus we wanted to clear the slate so we could build on our relationship from the ground up, or something like that. We told each other everything we thought we were holding back. She confessed her jealousy towards Rachel and me from before. I told her about our kiss. She told me not to worry. After all we weren't dating back then."

Thalia smiled. "I'm happy you two have each other."

"Thanks."

They fell back into a more comfortable silence lounging at the edge of the swimming pool, the faint blue illumination casting a soft light over Thalia's glistening skin. Percy kept glancing at her, wondering if there was something he could do to help her. He did have an idea but didn't know if it would go against the rules. And he didn't want to put his foot in it again. _Then again Thalia just told me about how she lost her virginity. I think the boundaries of our friendship are beyond such lewd topics now._

"I might be able to help with your little problem" Percy said cautiously testing the waters. Both figuratively and literally.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked tilting her head.

"You're Sex life."

She let out a small laugh shaking her head. "I'm flattered Percy but I don't think you can help with with that. You have a girlfriend and I've vowed never to consort with men ever again, remember?"

"I don't mean…" he replied quickly, fumbling over his words. "Not like that. Not that I wouldn't want to, but… what I'm suggesting is an alternative solution." She lifted an eyebrow curiously, gesturing for him to continue. "There might be a way for me to… satisfy you without you breaking any of your vows."

She was intrigued. "Okay, I'm listening."

"There's something I've been practicing with Annabeth, something we've been working on together sort of. It's kind of hard to explain…" he stopped talking and instead figured it'd be easier to show her. He help out his hand and gently brushed the water of the pool, effortlessly raising the fluid until a small dripping tendril rose out of the surface.

Thalia watched this watery form manifest, following its movements as Percy mentally commanded it to obey his direction. "Impressive" she said politely, fixing her eyes on him. "So how does this parlor trick help me?" Percy held her gaze, the tendril dissolving back into the water but his hand remaining where it was. She watched his fingers twitch and suddenly she felt something touch her leg beneath the surface. She jumped in surprise, afraid a monster was in the pool with her, but when she looked down all she saw was the faint outline of a solid mass of water coiling up her calf as another slithered around her waist. "Oh my" she gasped when one of these masses brushed against her panties.

Percy wasn't sure if what he was doing could be considered as creepy or rapey, hopefully he making the argument without creeping Thalia out too much. Too his surprise she didn't jump out of the pool when his water tentacles found her crotch. Instead she kinda froze in place drifting in the water, closing her eyes and releasing a shallow breath. He took it as a sign she wasn't going to come up and try and punch him in the face so he sent forth a couple more feelers to stroke her skin and body, calling upon his practice with Annabeth to massage the demigod's muscles.

Thalia couldn't explain how being grope by several tentacles while floating in the water felt, but it wasn't amazingly good. They wrapped around her gently, as if to hold her up rather than to restrain her, carefully squeezing and releasing in gentle rhythms relaxing her tense muscles. A lustful sigh escaped her lips as her lower regions soaked the insides of her swimsuit. "Holy crap Percy" Thalia gasped as her body released a mild involuntary orgasm. After all that time being sexually starved she felt relieved to receive such pleasure. She looked up at the young man with a guilty smile. "You really know how to treat a girl."

"I try my best" he shrugged, dropping his hand but not releasing the water coiling around her. "I'm not sure if it would count as me…you know, actually doing it with you."

Thalia glanced up at the night sky, keeping a lookout for storm clouds or low flying arrows that might drop in an smite her for breaking her vow. She wasn't about to turn down the pleasurable sensations however, rolling her shoulders back as tendrils snaked over her out of the pool to slither loosely around her neck and shoulders. "You sure Annabeth would be okay with this?" She asked him, watching the tentacles nervously as it looked around the back of her head to stroke her cheek affectionately.

"I don't think she'd mind after I explain your predicament" he answered hopeful. He carefully willed the tendril to peck the writhing girl on the tip of her nose, making her giggle before playing with her ear. "You okay" he asked her, though she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Thalia felt like a kid being tickled giggling happily, swatting the water arm away before Percy got any lewd ideas about sending it into her brain. The tendril backed off and returned to massaging her shoulders while two more rubbed over her covered breasts, her nipples getting hard pressing to the latex fabric. "Can you feel any of this?" She asked, her voice sounding sultry teasing the perverted nature of the situation.

"Not exactly" he replied, slightly more confident now as his extensions caressed her chest and backside, rubbing her between her thighs. "I don't feel what they feel but I can sense where they are. I can sense the shifting patterns in the water like sonar, especially if I'm in direct contact." His feet kicked casually in the pool, ripples drifting over to cross Thalia's path. He got a mental snapshot of her entire body under the surface, a perfect roadmap for his tentacles to follow.

Thalia was constantly amazed at what her friends were able to do. It seemed like every other week one of them learnt a new power given by their godly heritage. "So what else can you get them to do to me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything I want them to I suppose. Does that mean you might be interested in my offer?"

Thalia didn't give him an answer, but her eyes and smile spoke volumes. It was mad and ludicrous, just like everything else in their lives curtesy of their parents. Thalia was trying to picture the things Percy might do with his new powers, a nervous but excited grim stretching on her face. Percy found himself getting rather impatient however as she suddenly found the knot of her bikini being pulled open by a sneaky little arm behind her.

"Hey!" She cried out, pulling her arms out of their water hold to catch her bikini before it could fall away and reveal her tits. She looked up at him, mockingly outraged shaking her head. "Sorry" he said apologetically holding up his hands.

"Just because I let your little friends give me a massage doesn't mean I'm going to let you see me naked" she told him. She gestured over to the flat bed chairs a few feet away, saying curtly "over there. Go on, and no peeking."

Percy rolled his eyes, pushing up off the ledge and walking back to the deck chairs, watching Thalia with a sideways glance while she turned away with her back to him. She kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't peeking, hiding a smirk before removing her bikini herself. Percy took the opportunity to roll down his jeans and but his socks and shoes back on, politely averting his gaze after catching a glimpse of her bare back. He reminded himself he was happily in a relationship. He didn't need to see one of his friends naked.

After a few seconds he heard the sound of something wet slapping on the floor beside him, looking down to find the wet bikini at his feet. He turned back to see Thalia returned to her position at the edge of the pool, her arms crossed pressing her body up to the wall to hide herself from his view. He picked up her bikini, walking over to kneel down in front of her where she pulls out the other piece of her swimsuit, dropping it alongside her bikini. "Go on then" was all she needed to say.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, nervous about actually following through with what she'd just agreed to.

She nodded up to the sky. "Unless one of our parents or Artemis comes down and smites us in the next few seconds then yeah. I'm sure. I need this Percy." As a final confirmation and playful banter she added "please fuck me with your tentacles seaweed brain."

"You know Annabeth is the only one allowed to call me that" Percy said, locking his gaze on hers as he reached down to dip his hands into the swimming pool.

Thalia gave him a look that said _what are you going to do about it_, quickly swatting his hand away telling him "no peeking." He acted disappointed but he'd already gotten his mental snapshot. Now he knew where to send his tendrils keeping his eyes respectfully above the surface. With a simple silent command the water in the pool contorted around the raven haired demigod approaching her naked body cautiously.

After the little demonstration Percy had given her Thalia was bracing herself for the weirdness she was about to experience. She was a mix of nerves and excitement by the time the first tentacles touched her skin, a shiver crawling up her back. Percy was considerate, not having the arms wrap her up right away instead letting them slither along her bare legs slowly, coiling up her body inch by inch. The construct mad felt spongy and warm, massaging her muscles as they took ahold of her keeping her steady as she hung on the edge. They weren't tight, letting her feet dangle and move in playful kicks. Two tick arms wrapped around her waist brushing the underside of her boobs before gliding up her spine to loop over her shoulders relaxing her gently.

Percy waited until she was comfortable in the tentacles grasp, silently giving her a nod asking if she was alright. She sighed softly, a smile tugging at her lips. He took it as a good sigh. Her arms remained crossed on the side of the pool, her head rolling over her neck feeling very relaxed. He stepped up his game by summoning more tendrils, these homing in on her more sensitive areas. First he sent them to touch her breasts, earning a gentle moan as they softly caressed her small floating mounds teasing the nipples. Second he lifted a large tendril underneath her crotch to brush against her sex, getting a sharp inhale of breath. Lastly a fresh tendril rose out of the water in front of her face, stroking up her neckline to brush over her parting lips waiting for an opportunity to enter her mouth.

When Thalia saw the tendril at her mouth she clamped her lips shut and shook her head. "No Percy" she asked hastily glancing up at him. He lowered the tentacles letting her explain "I hated it when the Strolls put their dicks in my mouth. It was disgusting and I kept choking. Felt like I was suffocating."

"Worried you might drown?" He asked as a joke. She wasn't impressed. "Alright. No blowjobs" he nodded letting the tendril retreat from her mouth. Rather than letting it dissolve he lowered it under the surface to rest between her breasts, rubbing it between them suggestively. She gave him a smirk letting him use the water to press her boobs around the tendril so it could fuck her tits, mouthing a thank you to him resting her head on her arms.

Thalia's body got more and more tingly as pleasure filled her senses, the early stages of a orgasm already building by the time the first tentacle nudged her sex. She inhaled sharply feeling it brush her folds, a second tiny feeler molesting her clit while a pair of arms gently pried her thighs apart to allow better access. She didn't resist, giving Percy a nod when he asked permission. The tentacle pushed into her vagina slowly, sliding effortlessly into her body in one gentle motion. He made sure it was small enough not to cause any discomfort but just big enough that it felt like the real thing. The watery cock wasn't the same as a real flesh and blood version but to Thalia it was just as enjoyable.

"Oh wow!" She exhaled, a micro orgasm coating the limp mixing with the water. Her tight walls squeezed the spongy tentacle as it molded to her shape, pausing halfway inside to let her adjust. "That feels really good" she smiled. After so long having to rely on just her fingers to masturbate it was heavenly feeling _anything_ resembling a cock filling her up. She rested her head on her arms as Percy carefully dragged the tendril out to the tip before thrusting it back in, fucking her pussy slowly and methodically. She glanced up seeing no sweat or exhaustion but still doubting his story about not feeling anything from the effort. She wondered how she might feel to him, her tight Virgin-like walls wrapped around his dick. "Faster" she said, encouraging to fuck her harder.

Percy could see how much she was enjoying his tentacles, the tendrils fucking his pussy and tits picking up their pace getting a moan from her lips. He was disappointed he couldn't feel what the tentacles were feeling, having to settle for his senses pointing him in the right direction. Feeling confident in said senses a fresh tentacles drifted over Thalia's firm backside, following the curve of her ass while circling the puckered hole awaiting entry. "You okay Thal?" He asked nervously.

"Yes" she sighed, moaning softly wiggling her bum against the new arrival. "Put it in" she told him biting her bottom lip. He obliged, shrieking the limp down so it could slithering into her tight anus pushing into her from behind. "Oh, fuck me" she shuddered staring up at Percy, her blue eyes full of lust. "Can you make them bigger?"

"You sure?" He asked, crouching down beside her as she nodded enthusiastically. He was apprehensive, but he replied "Just tell me when to stop."

Thalia watched as the young man put his hand on the edge of the pool a few inches from her, his gaze drifting over her shoulder into the water as he took a slow breath. A second later the tentacles inside her began to grow, both cocks expanding in size stretching her holes. She held her breath as he body reacted, wincing from discomfort as she was stretched farther than she ever had before. She had thought Travis and Conner were big, but this put them to shame. "Stop!" She cried out after a few more seconds, the sensations starting to get painful. Percy froze the tendrils growth immediately, lowering down to examine Thalia's sweating face as she silently grimaced, worried he might have hurt her. She was clutching at the edge of the pool like she was holding on for dear life, but gratefully took Percy's hand when he offered it for reassurance. "I'm okay" she told him, exhaling unsteadily as a tear fell down her cheek.

Percy felt her hand crushing his as he lay down in front of her, whispering encouragement telling her it's okay as he wiped her cheek with his thumb. She focused on her breathing, her body adjusting to the new berth filling her holes while the other tendrils gentle relaxed her muscles. They didn't know how look they stayed like that for, a minute maybe ten. Percy wasn't ready to do anything more until Thalia was okay, watching her expression intently before finally she said in a shaky voice "I'm ready."

"We don't have to" he told her.

"I want to" she insisted opening her eyes. He reluctantly nodded, mentally signaling for the tentacles to continue thrusting into her. They started slowly, his gaze on hers as her face contorted in both pain and pleasure. The thick tendrils pushed through her walls steadily pounding her body, only increasing in force and pace when Thalia asked him to. He stayed on the ground holding her hand, still worried about hurting her. She was reluctant to let him go, grateful to see his face so close. Her breathing became more labored, panting in time with the thrusts of the tentacles. The pain was fading. The pleasure was growing. Her body was on fire. It felt incredible.

She locked eyes with Percy and could see the conflicted indecision in his eyes. He was afraid it could go too far and she'd be hurt. He wanted to slow down. She squeezed his hand begging him not to. She trusted him. She needed him. Her face was inches away from his, his warm comforting breath on her skin. She felt her head inch closer, a flutter in her stomach pushing her towards him. _One mistake and it would be over._

Thalia wanted him so badly right now. Later she might blame it on the hormones, the heat of passion, but the truth was it was the exact same urge she felt back when she made the move on Percy years ago. That kiss wanting more. She took an oath. She vowed she wouldn't consort with another man or woman ever again. The tentacles provided a loop hole but it was still Percy fucking her. She glanced down at his parted lips, the urge to take them with her mouth driving her insane. She wanted to grab him by the hair and drag him into the pool alongside her, make out with those lips until she couldn't breath. She wondered how big he might be. She wished it was him in the pool with her, pressed against the wall with her legs parted, his cock pounding into her while she kissed the hell out of him. His skin on hers, their bodies intertwined making such passionate love. His girlfriend forgotten. Her oath forgotten.

Their lips were an inch apart. One kiss and Thalia would break her vow. _One mistake._

Fortunately her body gave out before she could give in. Her panting moans shattered into a piercing scream as she climaxed, an orgasm ripping through her core slamming her walls shut as she clenched tightly, severing the water tentacles and trapping two large gulps of water inside her body. Percy inhaled sharply reacting to her explosive trigger, the rest of the tendrils evaporating letting her go so she could quake and shiver free of restraint. She gripped his hand like a vice as she let out a long strained moan, her forehead pressing against his as he held hand, weaving his other hand into her hair calming her gently telling her to breathe. She took shallow deep breaths, riding the orgasm to its conclusion, her walls still clenched tightly.

"I don't feel so good" she muttered, feeling sick and bloated. Percy told her to keep breathing and relax her body, promising she'll be alright. She was still holding onto a gallon of water trapped in her pussy and anal passage unable to push it out without help. Percy used his powers and carefully coaxed the mass of liquid back through her body and out the holes they came in. Thalia groaned as she felt the gust of water leave her body, emptying her insides. When it was done she felt exhausted and limp. Percy was the only one keeping her upright.

After a silent minute she managed to open her eyes and look lazily up at him, her vision hazy like looking through a fog. "Are you okay?" He asked brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, his worried voice sounding miles away.

"That was more intense than I could've imagined" she replied sounding sleepy. A guilty tug clenched in her stomach and she added "Annabeth's lucky to have you."

Percy gave her and awkward smile examining the drained young woman. "Do you need help getting back to our room?" He asked her.

"You've already done so much.." she tried to say declining his polite offer, but realizing she did when her arms were too weak to lift her out of the pool. She glanced at him guiltily saying "are you going to tell Annabeth about this?"

"She'll understand" he told her pushing himself up to a crouch offering his hand.

"She won't hate me for letting you fuck me?"

"She'll probably hate me more for suggesting it" he joked. He planned to explain it all the first chance he got. Honesty in the relationship and all. He hoped she'd understand, Thalia was their friend after all. "Permission to see you naked?" He asked smirking.

She looked down at the discarded swimsuit and sighed. "Granted." She lifted her arms and Percy helped pull her out of the swimming pool, dragging her onto unsteady and shaking legs where she hooked an arm over his shoulders slumping against him. He grabbed the rest of their stuff and carried her up to their motel room. "Thank you for tonight" Thalia mumbled against his shoulder.

"You're welcome" Percy whispered giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. She appreciated the gesture, her heavy eyelids falling closed as they reached the door. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, a small smile on her face the rest of the night.


End file.
